


Porcelain Face ||Skephalo||

by WilfieTheLoser



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Angst, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Skephalo, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilfieTheLoser/pseuds/WilfieTheLoser
Summary: A boy who never talks and never shows his face falls in love with a charming social boy (Angst) tried writing this on Wattpad but gave up so here we are
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Porcelain Face ||Skephalo||

Darryl (bbh) pov

It was a beautiful day  
Bees were buzzing, birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and I was happy. Today was gonna be a great day! I said a quick hi to my friends and headed to class, soon it was time for lunch and I was nervous since today was the day I was gonna say hi to the kid with the cardboard face! I looked around the school trying to find him but he wasn't anywhere in the school, so I went outside, why did I want to find him? He looked lonely and he used to get bullied but no one really bothers with him anymore, no one acknowledges him but me. I Spotted him and sat down next to him, he looked at me I can only assume confused, he had a blue cardboard box on his head, it had two drawn circles for eyes and a mouth with a tongue sticking out. He reached into his bag and took out a pencil and paper and wrote "did you come to bully me or something?" I said "no, you looked lonely so I wanted to say hi, so hi!" With a smile,, he wrote down "hi." "What are you doing all alone?" I asked he told me he didn't want to deal with Everyone Making fun of him, I frowned. "That's so sad" I said   
He wrote down "eh not really. I'm used to it." That made me sad. "You shouldn't be used to that. It's horrible" I said, concerned. he wrote down "when someone takes your Cardboard sunglasses and Sharpies eyelashes stuff like that doesn't really effect you anymore." I was worried about him, I thought no one bullied him anymore "You're a tough muffin I guess" I said and giggled "yeah I guess" he wrote down and looked at me, I really hoped he was smiling. Just like that, lunch was over. I Said goodbye with a smile and walked to class. 

Zak (Skeppy) pov

I got home and my Mom asked me how school was, I replied with good. And went to my room; I logged onto discord, I saw my best friend Badboyhalo was online and said hi, he immediately responded with "Hello! :D how was school?" I said "it was really nice, Someone actually said hi to me today, how was school for you?" He always asks me how school went because he knows I'm anxious and I always love hearing about his day so I ask him the same. "I'm so happy to hear that! My day was great too! I talked to someone new and hopefully made a new friend!" I was happy to hear that he was happy. We played some Minecraft for a bit until I had to go. I went to bed thinking about the day I'd had.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't accurate, I'm homeschooled so I just have to guess and go off of what other people say/write about school


End file.
